


Oral Fixation

by Tigerfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Stiles always has something in his mouth, and the Sheriff has had enough.





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda snuck up on me... But I'm still working on everything I promised, I swear! 
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles is sprawled across the couch, eyes focused on the textbook in his lap and his pen is clenched between his teeth. Periodically he sucks the pen into his mouth, before rolling the end between his teeth. 

John, who has been doing his best to ignore his son for the past hour, snaps. “For gods sake Stiles, cut it out!” 

The boy startles and twists to stare at John, wide eyed. “What?” He asks around the pen. 

“You're clacking that pen against your teeth and it's driving me crazy!” He reaches over and snags the pen from Stiles’ mouth. 

“Whoa dad chill you could have asked me to stop like, uh, a normal person?” 

The sheriff grits his teeth. “I have asked you multiple times. First it was your highlighter, then a straw, then a popsicle, then anoth-” 

“Hey hey wait! There's no way you could hear me eat a popsicle from across the room!” 

“No,” John growls, “but you must have had 4 in a row, and I had to watch you suck on them for nearly an hour!” 

Stiles quirks his head to the side. “I don't- why does that matter?” 

John explodes out of his recliner, stalking over to Stiles and crouching in front of him. “Because you always do this. Every fucking day-” Stiles’ eyes widen. “I have to sit here and watch you suck popsicle after fucking popsicle, and I've. Had. Enough.” His eyes blaze into Stiles’. “I'm gonna show you what that mouth was meant to do.”

Stiles just stares, wide eyed, as his father stands and unbuckles his belt. 

“Get on your knees.” 

“What? I don't-” 

John doesn't wait for him to finish. “I said to get on your knees Stiles. Do not make me tell you a third time.” 

Stiles slowly slides off the couch and onto his knees, surprisingly graceful. 

“You're going to suck my cock, Stiles. No teeth and no hands.” The sheriff orders as he unzips his pants. “You are going to make me cum only with that mouth. Do you understand?”

Stiles looks shocked but he knows better than to disobey. He nods. 

“I need to hear you say it, Stiles. Do you understand the rules?” 

“Yes.” Stiles mumbles, barely audible. 

“Good.” John withdraws his cock from its confines. He steps forward and presses the tip to Stiles’ lips. “Open up son.”

Stiles swallows roughly and closes his eyes, opening his mouth wide. He flinches when the sheriff pushes in to rest his hard cock on his tongue. Neither move for long moments. 

“Stiles,” John sighs, “I know you can do better than that. I've watched you suck every phallic shaped object in the entire house since before you were old enough to walk. Put it in your mouth and suck.” 

Stiles hesitates for another moment, looking up at his father. Still holding his gaze, he opens his mouth wide and cranes his neck forward, taking the sheriff’s cock into his mouth. 

John lets him get used to the weight on his tongue before pressing in deeper. “Stiles-” he begins. 

Before he can finish the thought Stiles seals his lips around his cock and softly suckles on the tip. John groans and places a hand on Stiles’ head. “Fuck that's it. I knew your fucking mouth was made for my cock. That’s a good boy. Suck on it baby, just like it’s a popsicle. And watch the teeth!” John hisses under his breath when Stiles accidentally grazes the sensitive organ with his teeth. 

Stiles looks up apologetically and runs his tongue over the abused flesh. “There you go sweetheart. Fuck, yes, just like that.” His head falls back on his shoulders, lost in pleasure from the sucking heat around his cock. “You’re daddy’s good little cocksucker, aren’t you?” The sheriff moves the hand still wrapped in the boy's hair down, until he’s cupping the back of his neck. John draws his head forward, sinking deeper into his mouth. 

Stiles tries to move back, startled, but his father’s grip on his neck keeps him in place. His eyes fly open and an intelligible distressed sound leaves his throat. 

“Stop struggling Stiles. Calm down. Breathe through your nose. There you go baby. Keep sucking on daddy's cock.” After a minute of careful breathing Stiles calms down enough to continue sucking. 

John gives him a moment to settle before slowly pushing deeper into his throat once again. “Slow, deep breaths baby. Open that throat for daddy. Yesss!” He groans as his cock is fully sheathed inside his son's wet heat. 

He holds Stiles down on his dick until just before he begins to panic once again. The sheriff lets him catch his breath before thrusting back inside. He repeats the process until he can't hold back anymore, overwhelmed by his son's mouth and throat. 

He pulls Stiles’ head off his dick and tilts his face up until their eyes meet. “Open your mouth wide for me baby. Daddy's gonna mark you, cum all over this pretty little face. Hold still.” He does as he's told, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. 

John strokes himself roughly, and when his orgasm hits he aims for Stiles, landing most of his release across his cheeks and onto his clenched eyelids. He settles his still spurting cock onto his tongue, shooting his last bit of cum directly into his mouth. 

He withdraws, carefully tucking his cock back into his pants. “Open your eyes for me son.” 

Stiles does so, beseeching brown eyes meeting his father's. The sheriff’s cum coats his skin, the white discharge stark against his tanned skin. 

John leans in and kisses him, his tongue sweeping into the boy's mouth and tasting his own release. He moans, sucking Stiles’ tongue into his own mouth. He pulls back after a moment, and brings up a hand to rub his thumb across his son's cum spattered cheek. He spends a moment rubbing the fluid into Stiles’ soft skin. “You did so well, Stiles. I knew this mouth was made for sucking cock.” 

Stiles quirks a grin up at him. “As soon as you can get it up again, we're totally doing that again.” 

The sheriff laughs and pulls his son in for a tight hug. “Give me an hour kid, I'm not blessed with a young man’s refractory period any more.” 

When Stiles pulls back he's beaming. “I bet I can get you hard in under 20.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! Or you can find me on [ Tumblr ](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com) and send me requests or prompts!


End file.
